


My Final Message (Ethan's POV)

by ClumsyWeirdo_100



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: CrankGameplays - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, M/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Unus Annus, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyWeirdo_100/pseuds/ClumsyWeirdo_100
Summary: Mark only has a year left to live. He wants to spend it with his best friend. So with that Unus Annus was created. To teach people to cherish what they have when they have. Unus Annus is Mark’s final message.Go check out one_player_game's side of the story. They're making the Mark POV. They're the one that came up with this project and I wanted to helpNo hate towards Mika, one_player_game and I just know Amy better than Mika
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. I Like That Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_player_game](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_player_game/gifts).



I was just getting ready to make a video, but before I did that I was spending time with Spencer. I love him so much, he's my best friend. But out of the blue Amy's contact came up on my phone screen as it rang

"Hello?" I answered, not knowing what to expect. Amy hardly called me, Mark was the one that always called me. "Can I ask a favor from you?" Amy sounded worried. "Of course, is everything okay?" I asked trying to calm her in some way.

"Mark, he passed out and has puked all over himself." She said as it sounded like she was holding back tears. I could tell she was worried. I shot straight up beginning to feel the same worried feeling she was.

"Oh my, is he okay? How long ago did this happen? Did he hurt himself? Is he choking?" All these questions flowed through my mind. I needed to know if my friend was okay.

Amy sighed softly. "He's fine, he doesn't seem to be choking, and he literally passed out two minutes ago." I looked at my watch to check the time. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes actually, wait hold on." Amy put down the phone from what I heard. I waited, but not to long. Probably a minute later she picked up the phone again.

"Is he okay." I asked. "Yeah, he's awake. Can you take him while I stay with Henry and Chica? Henry has been having digestive problems again and I gotta make sure he is able to go out and stuff." She said is a worrisome voice.

"To the hospital? Of course." We ended the call at that. I didn't waste any time to grab my things, say bye to Spencer before I left, and then I was on my way to pick up Mark.

Once I pulled up Amy was holding Mark up as she leads him to the car. I unlocked the door and he got inside. He looked like shit, but I didn't want to say that.

I gave a small wave to Amy as she walked away from the door. Mark put on his seat-belt but seemed to have a little trouble.

"Hey buddy, I’m just taking you to the doctor right now." I said in a soft voice just in case if he had a headache. I gave him a light pat on the shoulder and then we were on our way.

Once we got to the doctor I walked him in. Man did he smell like the way he looked. I thought I was going to puke. After I got him checked in and sat down I left. I didn't want to hear what was wrong with him.

I went back to my car and sat in it for a while, but as more time passed I couldn't stop worrying. So I decided to drive around. What could I do? I didn't want to worry anymore, but that's all I did.

It was probably about an hour and thirty minutes later. I was hungry so I got something to eat. It might not be healthy, but I got In and Out. I just wanted to stop worrying.

I got a cheese burger, fries, and a sweet tea. It helped a bit, but I continued to think. What if he had to stay in the hospital over night? What if something was wrong with his heart? What if he needed another surgery?

God, I hope he's okay. When I was done eating I went back to the doctor to pick up Mark. When I pulled up to the doors Mark was already waiting outside, he was on his phone and looked deep in thought.

He didn't even notice me getting out of the car. I stood there on the passenger side, with my arms across my chest, and leaning against the car. Him deep in thought made me worry.

"Hey." He spoke with a slight pause. “I’m alright. I just have a bad flu. The doctors did tests to make sure it wasn’t my heart and it wasn’t." Thank god he was okay.

"Oh. That's good at least." I sighed I was still worried though. He was my best friend and he was sick. Even though he didn't look like it anymore, he still probably felt like shit.

“Uh hey I have an idea for a project. It’s called Unus Annus. It lasts for one year and then it’s gone forever. It’ll teach people to cherish what they have. Wanna do it with me?” He smiled at me as he got in the car.

I didn't give him an answer right away, but I liked the idea. Unus Annus. It had a nice ring to it. I got in the car and we were off.


	2. What A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan takes Mark home, but once Mark is behind a closed door Ethan starts to regret something that he did and once he gets back home someone is there waiting for him. They get into a fight, who could it be? What did Ethan regret. You'll have to read to find out
> 
> One_player_game posted their second chapter. If you haven't read it yet I suggest you do so :)

On the way taking Mark back home I couldn't help but smile. I really liked the idea, but I didn't want to disturb the nice silence in case Mark still had a slight headache.

“You don’t have to say yes right now." He hummed “take some time to think about it, you can tell me maybe tomorrow or something.” I looked at him for a second then back at the road. He had his head against the window.

I took a moment to think about what I should say. “I think that sounds like a very interesting concept, ya know?” I looked at Mark again and saw a smile on his face. That made me happy.

His smile could bring anyone joy it feels like. It was so genuine and kind. It made me and probably others feel comfortable. It was warm, and heart felt. I looked back at the road, hoping he still had that smile on his face.

“I think once you start feeling a little better we should give it a shot.” I softly patted my hand on his knee trying to comfort him in some way. I put my hand back on the steering wheel as I continued to look at the road.

The rest of the ride was quiet. I looked at Mark for a second and then looked away. He was deep in thought it looked like. I continued to concentrate on the road, but I couldn't push away why he looked deep in thought. Is he really okay?

I soon pulled up to his house. I looked at Mark which he didn't even seem to notice. “We’re here bud. Time for you to go get some rest.” I nudged him trying to get his attention. He got out and I soon followed to make sure he wouldn't fall.

When we got to his front door we hugged as a good-bye and I left. Once I got in my car Mark was already inside. I let out a deep sigh. "I'm such an idiot." I said to myself out loud as I put my hands to my face.

I put on my seat-belt and started my car. As I drove off I continued to think about me placing my hand on Mark's knee. "Was that to weird? I really shouldn't have done that. I think I made him uncomfortable." I let out another sigh.

I turned on the radio as I drove home. It wasn't to loud, but I could still hear it. I didn't want to think about what I did. It felt so awkward to think about, but the music helped. Not by much, but it still helped.

When I pulled up into my parking space/driveway I saw Mika was waiting at my front door. Shit… I forgot we were supposed to make a video together. I unbuckled my seat-belt as I took my keys out of the ignition. I didn't know how to explain the look on her face, but she was angry as I could tell.

I got out of the car as I continued to look at her. She had her arms crossed over her chest, as she glared at me with sadness and anger. As I walked towards her I locked my car. "Where were you?" She didn't seem to hesitate to ask questions.

I looked at her and then my keys to grab the one to unlock my door. "I had to run an errand for Amy and Mark." I unlocked my door as I didn't want to make a scene for the neighbors. "On the day you scheduled for us to make a Collage Video together." She followed me inside as if she owned the place.

I was so glad that Catherine wasn't here or she would've gotten involved. "It was an emergency, I'm sorry I forgot to call or text you about it." I set my keys down and looked at her, she was more angry than before.

"So Mark and Amy are more important than me?" She slightly raised her voice, which scared Spencer. "Actually, yes they are." I paused and looked at her. "Mark is my best friend I couldn't just fucking drop him to make a video." Mika was so angry, I could see it in her face.

Her eyes looked like they were filled with fire, as her eyebrows began to frown more, she bit her lip in frustration. "You kidding me right? Please be joking. I was really looking forward to seeing you today and you canceled without telling me!" She was yelling at this point, but I tried to stay calm.

Spencer had already ran somewhere to hide. "Look maybe we can film the video some other time. It just slipped my mind when Amy called me and was distressed." Mika gave a slight scoff as she rolled her eyes and looked away, shaking her head.

"Distresses huh? What the hell was it she was so worried about?" She looked me in the eyes. Isn't it obvious? "Mark! She was worried about Mark!" How could she be so stupid! She was making me angry. I didn't even realize I raised my voice until I saw the look of utter shock on her face.

She stood there for a second. I was gonna say something, but she broke the silence first. "What happened?" I looked at the floor than back at her. It wasn't my place to tell her.

"Mark is really sick, so I had to take him to the doctor." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm sorry I yelled." I let out a sigh. She just continued to look at me. "It's okay. Maybe I should leave anyway." After that she left.

After she closed the door I felt tears stream down my face. I walked to the couch and sat down with my head in my hands. I didn't like people seeing me cry, I've been wanting to do this since I got the call from Amy.

I'm an ugly crier in my opinion, so I've held it in. Hearing that Mark passed out after vomiting, having to take him to the doctor, and now having a fight with Mika. It was all weighing me down.

I was crying so hard I had snot coming out of my nose. Gross… I got up and went into the bathroom and grabbed some tissue. I tried to blow my nose, but I couldn't so I just wiped off the snot.

I looked in the mirror, my eyes were red, my face was red as well, my lips looked swollen, and so did my eyes. I walked back to the couch and laid down, closing my eyes. Man today has been a day.

I heard Spencer walk towards the couch and then I felt his nose on my face. It made me smile. I opened my eyes and saw my cute boy Spencer. I moved so he had room to lay with me. I patted on the spot that was empty and he jumped up onto the couch.

He laid down with me and licked my face. I laughed softly. No one could make me as happy as Spencer did. I gave him soft pets and kisses every now and then. Eventually I felt my eyelids get heavy and next thing I knew I was asleep.


	3. My Big Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Ethan start making videos for their channel Unus Annus. At the end of filming they go out to dinner. Ethan wants to tell Mark something, but what will he tell him?

Today was the day that we were going to start Unus Annus. Mark had told me that Amy was going to be the producer and I didn't mind that at all. Amy was really sweet and came up with a lot of ideas when we were talking about videos to make.

I was on the way to Mark's place. I was listening to music which made me happy. I loved music. Anyone could express themselves through it.

When I got to Mark's we decided to play some board games. I honestly loved board games, I played them a lot as a kid, but now playing them with Mark was even more fun. Spending time with Mark always made me happy.

I could be myself around him, except… never mind. Just have to focus on the game. We decided to play Connect Four, but instead of Red and Yellow pieces we had Black and White pieces. Mark had the white pieces obviously.

“Oh you’re going down buddy!!” I was really excited to play, I didn't even realize I raised my voice from the excitement. Mark smiled as if he was going to say something.

“No way! I’m like way better than you could ever be! You’re just a big stinky!” Mark laughed. Honestly his laugh was adorable, it always made me smile and feel butterflies almost.

I frowned trying to go with the joke. “Well my name is Mark, and I have a big dick or whatever…” he laughed even more. I smiled as it made me happy I could make him laugh even if he didn't feel well at all.

After we were done joking around we decided to discuss what we would be doing. He won most games, but I wasn't a sore loser. We probably recorded for about four to five videos, who knows. One of them being cursed in Mark's opinion.

We thought it would be funny if we made a video cooking with sex toys. And honestly it was, the food could've been better, but we were on a time schedule so it didn't.

When we were cooking I brought out fox ears, or were they wolf ears? I don't remember I just grabbed it off the shelf at the store. I put them on and probably wore them for more than half the video. I'm not gonna lie I liked them. They reminded me of Spencer.

When Mark tried them on, he didn't seem to enjoy it much, but kept them on for a while. I thought they were cute on him. They really complemented his outfit. He just looked cute in them, but then again he was to manly for them at the same time.

The video was still really fun to make, but most of the time we were laughing our asses off. Especially when the mailman came by and looked Mark right in the eyes. I just died of laugher right then and there.

It was really sweet of Amy to help us out. Seriously, we probably couldn't do it without her. Not only helping with ideas, she also films, tries to help edit, and is always going to be there if something goes wrong.

I loved being around them both. It was calming to get out of the house and hang out with my best friend and with the one he loves. Even though she tries to be serious she makes us laugh and lightens up the mood. Even though she might have a devilish idea.

Mark on the other hand. He's really caring and will do anything to make us laugh. He doesn't have a single bad bone in his body it seems like. Even if he does seem like a masochist, I wouldn't trade him in the world for a new best friend.

Mark ended up getting sick towards the end of the video. He blamed it on my bad cooking. How dare he! I knew it was a joke, but in all honesty I make myself sick too sometimes when I cook. I do have to be careful of what I eat though.

At the end of the day when we finished filming, we decided to go out to eat. Even though all we did today was cook basically. I was starving, even at this point Spencer's cuteness could fill me up. I love him so much. He's the best boy ever.

So we decided to go out for dinner. “What is everyone craving tonight?” Mark stood up as he stretched. I thought for a moment. "How about Olive Garden?" Amy looked at me. "You guys can go, I'll stay here and watch the dogs. Just bring me a breadstick and some salad."

Mark nodded at her. "Anything else, like a drink?" She shook her head. "I'm fine, but thank you." Amy was so sweet, she really decided to stay behind and watch all three dogs for us. She really deserves a metal stating that she's the greatest person or something.

Mark and I left and went to Olive Garden. When we got there we just got a table for two and sat down. "What do you think you're going to get?" I asked Mark. "I don't know yet. What about you?" I shrugged. What did I want?

I went over the menu, then I saw it. The thing I wanted. Cheese Ravioli with a peach tea, that sounded so good. Did I want dessert after though? The Lemon Cream Cake sounded good, but so did the Chocolate Brownie Lasagna.

I looked up at Mark, he was staring at me. How long had he been looking at me? "Did you decide on what you wanted?" He said as if he was trying to be quiet for the people around us. "Yeah I did, how about you?" I asked putting the menu down. He nodded.

Had he been waiting on me long? Why was he staring at me? Did I have something on my face or in my hair? "Are you ready?" My thoughts were interrupted by a short, young lady. I looked at her, she had a sweet smile on her face.

Mark cleared his throat. "Yes, I would like the Seafood Alfredo, with a water." As she listened to his order she wrote it down. "And for you?" She looked at me, she had a really nice smile. It looked so genuine. Most people that work in these places don't even try anymore, but she really was.

"Uh, yeah. I would like the Cheese Ravioli, with a peach tea. Thank you." I returned a smile at her. We both handed her the menus. "I'll bring out your drinks." She grabbed them as she walked away. Mark gave a small thank you to the young lady as she walked away.

“So how are you and Mika?” Mark asked. I know that he was just trying to start a conversation, but I didn't really wanna think about Mika right now. And now I am.

“We’re alright I guess, just going through the ups and downs." I shrugged looking out the window. Mika, you deserve so much better than me. I'm a shitty boyfriend.

I guess he caught that something was going on. “Did you have another fight recently?” Shit. He knows. Should I play dumb? No, just be honest Ethan it'll be fine. He's your best friend after all.

“Yeah but it was just a small fight. Nothing too bad.” I didn't wanna talk about what happened. I cried that night and slept on the couch covered in tears. I didn't wanna even think about it. I guess Mark could tell that I was uncomfortable.

He quickly changed the subject and we talked for a bit. Honestly having someone to talk to like Mark made me happy. I felt like I could tell him anything, but I had been keeping one secret from him. From everyone really.

When the waiter came back she set the drinks down on the table. As Mark seemed to take a drink, she said something out of the blue. "You two are a really cute couple." I turned beet red. "It's not like that. We're just really good friends." I blurted out.

She blushed out of embarrassment. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I didn't know-.” “It's okay. We get that mistaken sometimes." She was interrupted by Mark. He looked like he was shocked by her statement as well. I think he even choked. "Your food will be out soon." She walked away with the red on her cheeks.

"That was so awkward." I began to laugh, as I was slightly uncomfortable. What could you do? God what a day. First cooking with sex toys now this? Today was something else I swear.

“Well we’ve had weirder..” Mark said, it was true though. We went back to our original conversation. I was having a great time honestly. I forgot that Mika and I had gotten into a fight. His eyes were really nice to look at. They were like a chocolate brown.

When our food came out Mark began to eat. I just looked at him as he ate waiting for him to look at me. Once he did I lifted up my hands and had them open like crab claws, turning them. "Ravioli, Ravioli. Give me the Formioli." Then I went to eating, trying not to laugh.

I didn't know if that made Mark smile or anything, but the Cheese Ravioli was really good. Mark made a few noises while he ate. I could see he was trying to stay quiet, but he did have little slip ups here and there.

Mark had gotten a pasta salad and breadsticks to go for Amy. He was a really good boyfriend, better than I was probably. He tried everything to keep her happy. I do that too, but it just doesn't work like that for me I guess.

When the bill came I started to reach for my wallet, but Mark insisted to pay for it. “Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s alright. I’ll pay for it.” That was sweet of him, but he didn't really have to. He smiled at me and I smiled back. His smile reminded me of something, but I didn't know what it was.

On our way back I was really quiet. I wanted to tell him my secret, but I didn't know how. I guess he noticed that I was acting off and parked at a curb in a random neighborhood. "Why'd you stop?" I looked at him.

“Well you’ve been seeming like you’re uncomfortable so I’m just letting you know that you always have me to talk to. I know it may not seem like it but I really care about you. If you got something on your mind then I’m always going to listen and try to help as best I can.” This made me smile softly as I looked down and twiddled my thumbs.

“I will always love you Ethan. You can trust me.” Him saying that made me blush slightly. Love me? As in love or love love? I looked at him for a second. Then down at my shirt as I began to mess with it then looked at the window. It was already quite dark out, I didn't want Amy to wait any longer.

"I don't know how to say it." I sighed as I fiddled with my shirt more. "You can take your time. I will be here if you need to talk." Hearing Mark say that made me relax. I knew I could trust him.

"I've never told anyone this before, so you can't tell anyone." Mark put his hand on my shoulder softly, which caused me to look at him. He has a soft smile on his face. "I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Chica."

I laughed softly feeling ready to tell him. I looked at my hands again. "I…" I began to mumble the last part. "It's okay, take your time." Mark took his hand off my shoulder, but continued to look at me. "I am…" Why can't I say it? Jesus, is it really this hard to tell people these things?

Mark just waited patiently until I was ready. I loved that he waited for me to be ready. He didn't rush anything, just let me take my time. I let out a deep sigh. "Mark, I'm Bisexual." I placed my hands on his knee, while sitting straight up. He didn't say anything. Shit… did he not like me anymore?

I looked at him, he looked shocked. Not to shocked though. I guess it just took him by surprise. "Mark?" This was making me nervous. He snapped back into realty. "Sorry I'm just speechless. Holy shit. Wow." He looked shocked and happy at the same time.

"I feel honored, being the first to know." He gave me a smile, which made me smile. "How long have you felt this way?" I shrugged softly. "Since high school I think and I felt like I could trust you with this."

“Well, I promise you that you can. I will always be here to support you Ethan.” He gave me a hug and I hugged him back. It felt nice getting a hug after the shit with Mika.

Once we got back to his place I took Spencer and left. I was so happy I told Mark. I finally got it off my chest. Just a bunch of weight off my shoulders. I told Spencer, but I needed to tell a person as well.

Once I got home and walked inside I hugged my baby boy with a big smile on my face. "I did it Spencer. I really did it." He just wagged his tail and licked my face. Man I love him, I wouldn't trade him for another dog.


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan was having a pretty good day until he had to cut his stream short. He ended up calling Mark crying and fell asleep on the call after calming down. He also ended up having a dream, can you guess the reference I make?

For today's Unus Annus videos we decided to draw each other naked, and paint each other's bodies. It wasn't uncomfortable as we had skin colored underwear, but it was still weird.

When we had finished explaining the video idea, we made some small jokes. “We’re doing this because were totally gay for each other.” Mark laughed at his own joke. It made me roll my eyes.

“Whatever. You just want a piece of this.” I did a weird little dance. It was a mixture of the chicken dance with a little hop to it. Mark just continued to laugh. Which made me smile. His smile and laugh could make me melt.

When we were done deciding what we were going to do, we played rock, paper, scissors who would be painted first. I went first of course. Mark painted me as the Anti-Flash. The paint was cold and the brush tickled as it went across my skin.

As I painted Mark at Poison Ivy, it was probably one of the first times I got a good look at his body. I don't think I've ever seen him out of shape really. As I painted over his chest he mentioned something along the lines of your nipples being in correlation of the size of your pebis.

I took a quick look at his nipple as I painted over his chest. Is that really true? Not only that his pecks were kinda big. I tried to concentrate, but the thoughts of his body would flow in every now and again.

When we were finished with the videos he insisted I take a shower before I left. So I did. I didn't really want to get paint on my clothes or anything. Mark let me use his shampoo and stuff, which was nice.

The paint really stuck to my skin. As I washed my body, my brain flashed an image of Mark. I felt my stomach fill with butterflies as my face began to get hot. Did I like Mark? No, that's crazy he's only my best friend.

Once I got out of the shower I dried off and got dressed. I left the bathroom as I walked out I was greeted by Amy. "Mark is getting ready to make a video. Are you planning to stay?"

I shook my head. "No, I have to get back to my place and stream, but tell Mark I said bye." I smiled as I got Spencer ready to leave. I waved to Amy and left.

Once I got home I made an egg sandwich. I toasted the bread in the toaster, got some cheese, mayo, and an egg. After I finished making the sandwich I ate. I scrolled through Twitter and Instagram while I ate.

When I was finished I grabbed a glass of water and went downstairs to stream on Twitch. After I finished setting up everything I put out a tweet saying I was going to be streaming Bloodborne.

Before the stream actually started I gave Spencer some love. He would lay beside me while I would stream sometimes. I loved his company.

When I officially started the stream, I started playing the game while giving some commentary. I probably streamed for about an hour and a half the chat started going crazy. They kept saying stuff like, 'Mika might be cheating', 'Some messages got leaked between Mika and an old guy friend of hers', the list kept going.

I paused the game and read the chat. "What are you guys talking about?" Would Mika cheat on me? God I hope not. I love her so much. Who is the guy they're talking about? I hope this is a joke.

I texted Mika asking if she could come over and she said that she had just pulled up. Why is she here? I took off my headphones and got up. "Hold on guys I'll be right back." I put my headphones on my desk and walked to the front door.

As I opened it there stood Mika, smile and all. I invited her in. She never really apologized about our fight. As I closed the door I had to ask her. "Are you cheating on me?" I looked at her. She looked at me in utter disgust.

"Are you trying to say something?" I put my hand on my arm and slightly rubbed it. "Well I was streaming and the chat-." She cut me off. "So you're going to believe your fans more than your girlfriend?"

"I just need to know the truth Mika. That's all." She looked furious. "No! I'm not cheating on you! Is that what you want!" I flinched at her for raising her voice.

"Well they were saying some messages got-." She cut me off again. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She laughed as she looked away. "No I'm not kidding. I want to hear it from you." She looked at me.

"I want to hear the truth from my girlfriend. And if you are we can talk this through." I loved Mika, but sometimes she did make me angry. "I'm not cheating Ethan!"

"Then why are you acting like it! You're acting like you're hiding something from me!" She got closer to me. "Well I'm not. Try trusting me more." She paused for a moment. "You're acting like a shitty boyfriend right now. I feel like you don't even really love me."

I felt like I got struck by lightning. "Me, a shitty boyfriend! You started raising your voice and it feels you haven't even considered on how I feel!" I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. "You still haven't even apologized about our fight three weeks ago!"

"Well maybe because you haven't deserved it yet! You put Amy and Mark before our relationship and now your fans! You really have the nerve to bring up our last fight!"

"Maybe because I feel so fed up about this shit!" Here it comes the stream of tears. "Maybe I am a shitty boyfriend, but at least I'm fucking trying! I'm trying a lot harder than you!" Then time stopped. I felt pain on my left cheek.

I looked at Mika, she was filled with rage then worry and sadness. "Ethan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I placed my hand on my cheek. She slapped me… she hit me… why did she?

She tried to give me a hug, but I backed away. "Ethan…?" I looked at her with utter fear. "Don't touch me…." The tears kept rolling. "Please… leave…" I walked to the door opening it.

"But Ethan…" She walked towards me. "Mika get the hell out!" I wanted some space. She walked out the door and I slammed it shut, locking it. I started to shake. I looked down at the floor, tears fell to the floor.

She really hit me. She lashed her anger out on me. Why did she do that? I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands, crying into them.

I don't know how much time had passed, but I suddenly remembered that I was still streaming. Fuck. I got up and went into the bathroom splashing my face with cold water. After drying my hand and face I went downstairs. "Hey. Sorry guys, but I have to call todays stream short. I'll see you next time."

I ended it at that. I got up and let Spencer out. I tried to stay calm. Once I got back inside I let out more cries. At this point I didn't care if anyone heard me. Went into my room and just sobbed into my hands as Spencer laid next to me.

I loved Mika so much, but why did she slap me? This isn't right. She loves me too doesn't she? I mean I wouldn't want her to use me, what if I am a shitty boyfriend.

I think I cried for a couple hours, because when I checked the time it was around two in the morning. I needed to talk to someone. I picked up my phone and went through my contacts. Mark is the only person who's heard me cry before.

I hit call on Mark's contact. I put the phone to my ear. "Pick up please." I started biting my nails. It rang for what felt like forever. "Mark please…" I let out a shaky breath.

"Hello?" Oh thank god. I took my fingers away from my mouth. "H-hey…" did I wake him up? Shit it is pretty late. I probably did.

"What's wrong?" Mark sounded worried. He could probably hear how shaken up I was. "O-oh nothing… Just- I got into another fight with Mika." I sighed then sniffled. "It was bad. Pretty bad." I wanted to tell him everything, but I can't right now. He might come over or something.

"What was it about?" His voice calmed me in some way. I took a deep shaky breath. "I don’t even really know how to explain it. I-I guess I accused her of cheating and she got mad I didn’t trust her. I’m just being a sh-shitty boyfriend…"

I couldn't tell him that she hit me just yet. It's really late and he would probably try and find her, and I don't want that. Especially right now. "Hey, you’re not a bad boyfriend, you have not once been a bad boyfriend to her. If you suspected something then it’s good you brought it up."

He always knew what to say. I just wanted a hug from him at this moment. The tears started again, but this time not as quickly. "Mark… I-I’m not good enough for her, she’s just gonna leave me because I’m a shitty boyfriend."

"Ethan you listen to me right now." He used a stern voice like he was trying to get a point across. It didn't scare me, but it did kinda shock me at first.

"You are so sweet, and funny, and you are amazing. You treat her so well and if she thinks she’s too good for you then her standards are way too high. You are my best friend. I love spending time with you and getting to see your smile and hear you laugh. If she’s gonna take you for advantage then SHE doesn’t deserve YOU." He sighed.

Hearing him say those things made me blush, made my heart flutter, and filled my stomach with butterflies. But then the thought of losing Mika made me cry even more hardly any tears were coming out. "But Mark I love her. I don’t want her to leave me. I don’t want anyone to leave me."

"Ethan, I swear for as long as I live and even after that. I will never leave you. I’m always here for you." He paused for a moment. "Hey Ethan?"

"Yeah M-Mark?" I sniffled, rubbing my eyes. My face had fresh and old tears on it. I want to hug someone so bad right now.

"Can you go get a cup of water for me?" I was confused. I guess I made a noise because all Mark said after was. "Just do it." I let out a few sniffles and cries as I did as he said.

When I got my drink he started talking again. "Just drink it slowly. You’ll run out of tears to cry." I went back to my room. I took small drinks here and there. When I finished the glass of water I set the cup on my nightstand beside me.

I let out a little sniffle. The water did help. "Why did you want me to do that?..." I slowly laid down with the phone to my ear. "When I was young my mom would give me a cup of water when I cried and said ‘You’ll run out of tears to cry.’ drinking the water helped me calm down and get my thoughts together."

That was sweet. I honestly loved Mark's mom. She always made me smile. I love my mom, but I would love to have her as my mom as well. I chuckled a little, rolling over onto my side holding Spencer and the phone under my ear. "Your mom is the best. Just thank you for helping me tonight. I’m sorry if I woke you up. You really are a good friend."

"It’s alright. I was having…" His voice softly faded as I drifted off to sleep. I had a dream about Mark and Mika that night.

I was in a dark tunnel with a bright light at the end of it, a silhouette stood in the middle of it. "Ethan?" The figure said, it was Mark. "Ethan…" A sinister voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Mika. Jesus Christ she was massive.

She looked at me like I was her prey. She giggled with an evil grin on her face. I began to back away, then I tripped on a rock falling back. "Oh Ethan… When will you learn…." She began to use her hands to crawl towards me.

I got up and turned around, running. "Mark!" I called out to him. "Ethan!" He called back to me. I ran with all my might, but it felt like the tunnel kept getting longer.

Mika was right behind me. Her sinister giggles filled the damp, cold air. I could feel her breathing down my neck. "Ethhhaaaan… you can't leave me…. You know that right?..." I felt her grab my wrist.

"Get away from me!" Tears started to roll down my face as I pulled away from her. "Ethan?!" Mark sounded worried. I ran as fast as I could. "Oh Ethan, you're so ignorant…" I could feel her cold hand wrap around my ankle.

She pulled my foot out from under me and began to pull me deeper into the darkness. I tried to grab something, but the smooth concrete didn't let me. "Mark! Help me!" I cried for help, but Mark's voice got further away.

I began to kick my feet with everything I could. She did eventually let go. I got up and started to run again. "Ethan, I'm not enjoying this game you're playing!" Mika's voice echoed through the tunnel walls.

I needed to get away. "Leave me alone! Please!" I could hardly breath. I was so out of breath from all the running. "Ethan! I'm right here!" Mark's voice was close, but still far away. "Don't give up!" I saw the outline of Mark bring out his arms.

"Give up Ethan! You can't run forever!" Mika was getting close, to close. I couldn't run for much longer. She was right, I couldn't run forever. "Ethan, I'm right here." I could see Mark. He wasn't just a silhouette anymore. It was really him.

I could feel Mika trying to grab me. I tried to jump into Mark's arms, but with one faithful sweep Mika had me in her arms. "There you are Ethan. I don't wanna play this game of tag anymore." Her voice sounded demonic like. I can't give up now. Mark is right there.

She began to walk back into the darkness. If there was a cat in here I'd know what to do, but there isn't. I elbowed her in the face. She dropped me. Once I hit the ground I started running.

"YOU HORRIBLE CHEATING BOY!" Her voice roared through the walls. I covered my ears and closed my eyes. It hurt a lot, but I pushed through and kept running. Next thing I knew I was in someone's arms.

"It's okay you're safe now." Mark's voice was soft and kind. I hugged him crying. "Thank god…" I was breathing heavily. We both fell to the ground in each other's arms. Mika was nowhere to be seen or was even heard.


	5. What Is Going On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While making a video Mark has an incident. Ethan is a crying mess and reveals something to Mark while he's unconscious. What does he say? What happens when Mark wakes up?

It had been a few weeks since I called Mark in the middle of the night. I never really knew when to bring up the thing about Mika hitting me, so I told him to come over before we started recording so I could tell him.

I waited for Mark to show up. Now that I think about it, he's been more protective lately. More touchy feely too. Even the fans seemed to notice, but I didn't mind.

Once he got here I opened the door and let him in. He followed me into the living room. "You remember the late night call?" I looked at him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. That was the night of you and Mika’s big fight." He sounded a little confused.

"Well um that wasn’t all that happened…" I felt my voice shake a little. I was nervous, but I had to tell him.

"Ethan… What else happened?" He looked concerned, and as each second went passed the expression on his face got more worrisome.

"Sh-she hit me…" I felt scared. I didn't know how he was going to react. All that happened was his jaw dropped. "I-I was mad so I got closer to her a-and she just slapped me." Every time I thought about it, it made me upset. I was upset in myself more than in her.

"Ethan… That is not okay. And that is definitely not nothing." He got closer to me. Our faces were inches apart. We could've kissed that's how closer we were. I was about to lean in until he backed away.

"Mark I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I just didn't know how." I felt so bad for not telling him. He was my best friend, I shouldn't hide anything from him. I was kinda glad to get it off my chest though.

"N-no it’s alright. I understand. Just don't take that shit from her anymore. You’re too good for her to treat you like that." He paused and spoke softly. "I promise you I won’t let that happen again."

He gave me a hug. It was nice. I loved his hugs. They were comfortable, not too tight, but not too loose either. We hugged for a bit, but I didn't mind. He smelt nice, like pine trees or how the winter air smells like. It was quite nice.

We talked until we left, our conversations were always nice. Calm, sweet, some long other short, and sometimes funny. I honestly couldn't wait to film this video. I loved dancing, I felt like anyone could express themselves through it. Some people were to shy to do so though, but I wasn't.

He's the one that drove us there. We held hands the whole time. I wanted to lay my head on his shoulder, but I didn't. I was with Mika and he was with Amy, besides he needed to concentrate on the road before us.

When we got there, Evan was already there. He was filming it, because Amy had some other stuff to do. I never learned salsa dancing, but it sounded fun to do.

During the video Mark would back away to get a breather. At first I didn't see the problem with it, but as he did it more, it started to worry me. I was tired, but not as much as he was.

When the dance instructor was teaching, we would mess around. Not to much though. At one point I pretend to kiss Mark. I honestly wanted to do it, but I didn't want to drop him and besides he's straight…

It had come to the lift portion of the video. I wasn't really expecting Mark to have a hard time picking me up. I was so much lighter than him, and he was pretty strong.

When he put me down he looked pale. Like he was about to get sick. He began to stumble for his balance, then he fell to the floor and puked. "Holy shit, Mark?" He collapsed. He didn't answer me.

The dance instructor rushed over to him and Evan stopped recording. I walked to Mark as she put her hand on his wrist. "He still has a pulse. I'll call 911 just keep a close eye on him." She looked at me and I nodded.

She got up and called for help. "Fucking shit Mark, if you weren't feeling good you could've just said so." I was about to cry. Evan came up next to me and kneeled down. "Is he okay?"

"I sure fucking hope so. I can't lose my best friend. Not right now…" the dam holding back my tears broke. I was crying so hard I thought I was going to puke.

Evan just softly rubbed my back. "Mark… p-please wake up…" I put my hand on his face and brushed back some hair that was covering it. I think a few of my tears fell on his face, but I just wanted him back and better now.

"Mark?..." My voice broke. I knew I shouldn't touch him, but I needed to. I didn't care if I got vomit on my turtle neck. I ended up picking up his limp body hugging him, putting my face in his neck. Just sobbing.

"Please I need you…" I squeezed his shirt and held him close to me. I was getting tears and snot on his shirt, but I hope he won't mind. "I'm going to call Amy, okay?"

Evan said softly behind me. I just let out a small okay. I heard him get up and walk off. I slowly lowered Mark down. He was basically in my lap, he had vomit on his lower lip and on the side of his mouth.

I held his top half like he was a child. I softly touched his cheek and slowly ran my thumb across it. He looked peaceful in some way. I just pressed my forehead against his. My tears were falling on his face.

"Mark… I won't say this to anyone but you… You make me so happy. I-I would do anything to re-return the favor." We were alone in the room I knew, because Evan left to get Amy and the dance instructor was outside waiting for EMSA. "Mark… I think, no… I know I'm in love with you, but you can't know that… You're with Amy and I'm with Mika…"

I backed away a bit and moved his hair off his forehead and gave him a small kiss. "If you dare fucking die on me… I don't know what I'll do…" Just then the door opened and two men with a stretcher came in.

They took Mark out of my arms. I was a fucking mess, not only did I get some vomit on me, I also had snot and tears on my face. I followed the paramedics, keeping a close eye on Mark. I looked over at the dance instructor. "I'm sorry. I didn't think he would get sick like this."

She smiled. "It's okay, I can clean it up. I can tell you care a lot about your friend, so just be grateful that he's okay." She walked over and patted my back then went to cleaning. She was so understanding, that's crazy.

I noticed that the paramedics started to walk away with Mark and I followed them. When we got outside, Amy and Evan were there. Amy had a bag of clothes and Evan had a random T-shirt. Amy walked over and handed me the back. "Is he okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I whipped my eyes. "I think you should go to the hospital with him, I'll take his car home." She walked off and talked to one of the men. Evan walked to me. "Here change into this."

He handed me the shirt. I did as he said. "Thanks, I appreciate it." I really did though. I had vomit on the other one which was kinda gross, but I needed that closure with Mark.

Amy just walked past us without saying and got into Mark's car, leaving. I just watched her as she left, soon after she left Evan left as well and I got in the ambulance. I sat down on one side and the EMT sat on the other side attaching things to Mark's chest and fingers.

I watched everything he did to Mark, I didn't take my eyes away. He then placed an IV inside Mark's hand. I looked at Mark, his face was now clean. I guess when I was talking to Evan they cleaned off his face.

I slowly reached out for Mark's hand and grabbed it. I placed my hand on top of his and held it softly, rubbing my thumb against him. "Is he going to be okay?" I looked at the EMT again and he looked at me.

"He should be, but I can't make any promises." Then after that he went back tk his job. I started to cry again, but this time silently. Tears just fell down my face and off my chin. I didn't want to hear that, I wanted him to say he was going to be okay.

The beeping of the monitor told me that he was okay in the moment. Then we stopped which meant we were at the hospital. I took my hand off of Mark's and they took him inside, I followed behind them.

They asked me to fill out some papers and I did, trying my best. I filled out all the things I knew and they took me to his room.

I sat in a chair next to his bed and just stared at him. What if he didn't wake up? What if he was in a coma? As questions filled my mind I began to cry again. My face in my hands as I sobbed.

I heard a small groan and I looked up. Mark, he was awake. I smiled sadly. I just wanted to hug him, hold him close. "Ethan…" He said as his voice croaked.

I scooted closer to the bed and grabbed his hand. "I-I’m here buddy… it’ll- It’ll be okay…" He looked so weak. I wasn't used to seeing Mark like this. I began to cry more. Tears streaming down my face.

He reached out and wiped a tear off my face. "I’m okay…" After a while he sat up and gave my hand a slight squeeze. I also gave him some water. He seemed like he needed it, because his voice sounded dry.

I just sat there not staring at him, but I would look at him from time to time. Then the doctor came in. He was on the taller side. "Hello, Mr. Fishbach I just wanted to give you an update on your condition." What the hell was this guy talking about.

I looked at Mark. "What… condition?" I was worried. Mark didn't have a condition unless he was talking about his heart. Could Mark have been hiding something from me? I looked at them one at a time.

"Mark has a rare disease called Zycolate, his body is killing himself to put it lightly. Also from the looks of previous tests he has less than a year to live." I didn't know what to say. Did Mark not know and we're both finding this out now?

"Is there any new test medication?" Mark broke the silents after clearing his throat. So he knew all this time. I felt my heart break. I was disappointed and furious. Why the hell did he not tell me?

"Yes, there is actually it’s called Queltin. You’ll need to take it when you wake up and before you go to bed every day. If you seem to be feeling better you are allowed to go home. For now I will give you two a minute alone and go get your medicine." That's all he said and left.

I bit my lip in frustration while looking down at my feet. "So when were you going to tell me? When you were being lowered into the dirt?" I looked at him, tears rushing down my face. I was absolutely pissed.

"Ethan I-", I cut him off. "NO! I care so much about you Mark, I thought I was your best friend but you didn’t even tell me about this!!" I bit my lip in frustration again. "Now you’re gonna be gone in less than a year!! You’re gonna leave me.."

I began to sob and I whipped my face, then I felt him softly grip my arm. "Ethan. I promised you even after I passed I would still be there for you. I stand by that promise. I’ll even stay over at your house tonight if it’ll make you feel better. I didn’t tell you because I was afraid. Afraid of the pain it might cause for you to know about it. I didn’t want you to hurt this bad. I’m sorry." He paused and sighed softly.

"That’s the reason I asked you to be in Unus Annus and not Seán or Wade or Amy. Because I wanted to spend my last year with you." He looked at me as he said that. I didn't know what to say. He's my best friend, I don't wanna lose him.

Next thing I knew I was crying again. Seconds after I started crying Mark put his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, I felt like I was clinging onto him for dear life. His hand ran through my hair which was nice.

Eventually I ended up on the bed with him. I was on my right side, my head was on his shoulder, and my left hand was resting on his chest. His arm was wrapped around me. I wondered what was going through his head.

He still slightly smelt like throw up, but it wasn't as bad when we were at the dance studio. I honestly wanted to snuggle into him more and fall asleep. I softly bit my lip as we laid there like that.

I kinda wanted to kiss his cheek, but we both have girlfriends. It would be wrong. I began to blush as my mind went elsewhere. "Ethan it’ll be okay. I will make sure we have lots of good memories together and hey maybe this new medicine will solve everything." I closed my eyes as I had calmed down.

We laid like that for a while. I think I almost fell asleep. I eventually got up and sat back down in the seat I was in. While I was getting up I saw the clothes that Amy gave me for Mark under the chair.

I looked at him. "I almost forgot Amy gave me some clothes to give to you!" I held the bag out to him as he was getting up. "Well thank you Amy." He chuckled, took it, and walked off to go change somewhere. And there I was in the room by myself with my thoughts.

I looked around to keep myself distracted. I started to tap my foot. I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want to think about what was going on with Mark. I began to hum a small tune.

As I hummed the tune, Can't Help Falling In Love, by Elvis I thought of Mark. I continued to hum with a slight blush and small smile on my face. I continued to think of Mark, and soon myself.

But all that was broken when I heard the door knob turn and I looked at the door. When Mark walked in I looked him up and down. "You look good." I said as a joke, but was serious at the same time. He began to flex, which made me laugh softly.

"So uh… were you joking about that staying over thing? Because honestly I need that." I was fiddling with my bracelet, but I felt a hand touch my shoulder and he had a soft smile on his face.

"Then I will stay over at your house tonight." I smiled, it was nice of him to do this. "But first I gotta call Amy and let her know what’s going on. Don’t want her to think I’ve been kidnapped or something." I nodded and got up as he grabbed his phone off the bedside table.

The doctor came in and gave him his new medication. I guess they were talking about when he should take it and other stuff. I honestly don't remember, because I kept zoning out.

I saw Mark walk out the room and I followed him. We walked to a near by bus station. Mark decided to call someone, I guess Amy. "Hey Sweetheart, I am back from the hospital. I got prescribed a test medication. It’s called Queltin." I could only hear his side of the conversation though.

I heard rattle and looked at Mark, he shoved the pill bottle in his pocket. I looked away, looking out the window of the bus. Then I saw a strand of hair in my field of view.

I grabbed it and started to mess with it. 'What are you doing, little guy?' I question my hair in thought. 'You know, just growing and stuff.' I smiled softly. What does hair even do? It keeps the human body warm, but like why is it mainly on top of the head?

What is it made of? Why does it turn gray after a certain age? Why does hair do all of this stuff? Why can't we digest it? I had so many questions.

I put my hand down and felt someone grab it. I looked at my hand and slowly followed the arm with my eyes. My eyes finally reached to the side profile of Mark. I bit my lip and looked away.

When did he get off the phone with Amy? I began to blush at the thought of Mark and I holding hands. His hands were warm, slightly rough, and strong. He had manly hands.

I hope that doesn't sound weird, but it's true. Now that I think about it, everything about him was manly. From his facial structure, body, the way he held himself, all the way to his actions. He was really smart, kind, caring, and so many other things.

Sometimes I felt like he was to good to be true. Or even I bothered him with some of the shit I did. I don't know how he could put up with me. I didn't know how he could ever stand being with me.

My thoughts were interrupted but the call of our stop. I began to walk off the bus, pulling Mark with me. We started to walk to his place, with small talk. I kinda always wondered what Mark thought about me.

Since our first interaction was me doing a backflip for him. The years go by, they really do. A small smile was on my face as we walked up the driveway to his house. I decided to stay outside.

I stood close to the front door, just in case something happened and they needed my help. I bit my lip as I thought about where Mark was gonna sleep. I could sleep on the couch and he could have my bed.

I'll talk to Mark about it. I looked at the door, Amy had just walked out with tears rolling down her face. "Amy, are you okay?" I followed her to her car.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" she smiled sadly. Seeing Amy like that made me sad. "You should probably check on Mark though." She put her things in the backseat and got in the driver seat.

"Amy, what's going on. You can talk to me." Amy just shut the car door and drove off. I rushed to the door and walked inside. I leaned against the door frame.

"Are you okay buddy?" He looked heartbroken, but wasn't crying. He was quiet as he looked at me. I just let him take his time to open up.

"Yeah I-I’m okay. Amy and I are broken up…" I gasped. Holy fucking shit, this can't be true. He sounded so heartbroken. Which is what is to be expected. Him and Amy loved each other so much. They did almost everything together.

"Oh Mark I’m so sorry.." I gave him a hug and he hugged back straight away. He still had that pinetree smell. It made me smile. The scent really suited him.

"I-I’m alright really. I just want to have a good night with you." He ran his hand through my hair as we hugged. I loved it when someone ran their hand through my hair. I just wanted to snuggle into them, but he broke away soon after.

He had a small smile on his face and I smiled back. I helped him take things to his car. We both decided that I should drive, since the state he was in. I got in the driver seat as he got the dogs ready to leave.

Once he was done he got in the passenger seat and we were on our way. I held his hand while we drove. I did it for both of our comfort. I would look at him and our hands every now and then. I wanted to rub my thumb along his hand.

We went by Wendy's for dinner. It was probably around 8 or 9 and we both haven't eaten since breakfast. We both ate and Mark gave some of his burger to Chica and Henry. Which kinda made me smile.

Once we got to my place I parked the car and let the dogs out of the car. So they could go inside. I looked at Mark. "So uh you can put your stuff in my room if you want and I can sleep on the couch."

"No it’s alright you take the bed it’s your house. I don’t want to seem rude." I had a feeling Mark would say something like that, but then I got an idea and it kinda made me nervous to even ask.

"W-What if we both sh-shared the bed…" I fiddled with my own fingers as those words came out of my mouth. "A-alright… sharing it is." He said as he blushed.

He walked off, probably to set his stuff down. It was so cute when he got all flustered. It was like watching a child's reaction as they saw their parents kissed. I smiled softly to myself.

The night went on and we watched a movie to end it on a good note. Since the Sonic movie had just come out we decided to watch it. Mark had his head against me softly.

I didn't mind, it was quite nice. After today I knew that we were going to be a lot closer. Mark started crying a little so I comforted him.

After the movie ended we both decided to go to bed. I went to the bathroom and changed as he probably changed in my room. I put on just a T-shirt and kept my boxers on.

When I went back into my room Mark was already in bed with all the dogs. Just enough space for me. I softly pet Spencer's head as I walked to the bed and laid down.

I looked up at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Mark and I haven't really shared a bed before so I didn't really know how to react. I think this is the closest we've ever been.

"Hey Ethan?" Mark softly said. "Yeah Mark?" I shifted a little so I could look at him. "So um I got something important to tell you." His voice, softer than before. Shit what the hell was he gonna say…? Is he wanting to leave…?

"Go on.." I was a little scared to hear his response. "I'm uh, I’m actually pansexual… I realized that not to long ago." Holy shit… so I could have a chance with him. Ethan, what the hell are you thinking? Keep it together.

I turned my body to face him and I placed my arm over him. "I’m really happy for you buddy." I smiled. "Thanks… I am too.." Soon after those words fell from his lips I fell asleep.


End file.
